


We're So Heavy

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Hunting Rabbits [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruises, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: “Tim… didn’t take things very well.”





	We're So Heavy

_“I didn’t want you to adopt me; I wanted you to want me like I wanted you.”_

The words get stuck in Dick’s throat as he stares at Bruce’s back. When he and Tim had returned, Tim had immediately stalked off out of the Batcave. If Bruce had noticed that or the bruise forming on the corner of Dick’s mouth from Tim’s slap, he said nothing. Now Bruce and Dick are alone and Dick wants to say so many things to him, but none of the words make it past his lips. So, instead, he moves to stand next to Bruce in silence, his fingers inches from touching Bruce’s where they rest on the computer console. 

“What happened out there?”

Bruce’s question is so quiet and so unexpected that Dick almost jumps. 

“We reported the whole thing to Oracle.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?”

“Dick.”

Bruce turns slightly. His hand lifts to touch the bruise. Dick tries not to flinch even though it’s more of a gentle caress than an exploratory touch. He’s sure there are more bruises underneath his costume from Tim’s fists. Not to mention the assorted bumps and bruises from the bad guys. 

“Tim… didn’t take things very well.”

“Things?”

“Bruce.” 

All Dick gets for that is a slight frown. Dick resists the urge to sigh. Although it might turn out as more of a moan at this point; Bruce’s fingers are still resting at the corner of his mouth and it’s oh so tempting to just dart his tongue out to taste them. Dick holds Bruce’s eyes instead and he can almost hear Bruce’s thoughts and rationalizations. 

_Just because we kissed doesn’t mean anything, Dick. Just because I almost said the words, doesn’t mean I have to feel them._

“Bruce,” Dick repeats softly and Bruce’s fingers drop from his face.

Dick grabs Bruce’s hand and brings it back to his face. Bruce’s eyes close for just a second. Just long enough for Dick to take advantage, to lean in and brush his lips against the corner of Bruce’s mouth. To his surprise, Bruce’s head turns and he takes Dick’s mouth in a ferocious kiss. It’s hungry and demanding and it hurts with that bruise on Dick’s mouth, but Dick moans anyway. His hands come up to clench Bruce’s shoulders and one of his legs goes almost up around Bruce’s waist. Bruce’s hips push into his and it’s all so passionate and demanding that Dick just wants to rip their costumes off so he can feel Bruce’s skin against his. Bruce seems to have the same idea because his hand slides down from Dick’s face to yank at his costume and Dick actually has hope for a moment that Bruce wants him like he wants Bruce, but then Bruce shoves him away so hard that Dick goes flying into the computer console. 

Bruce is breathing hard and he just stares at Dick like he’s sure they’ve both lost their minds for a second before he turns and stalks over to the Batmobile. 

_“No, don’t,”_ Dick wants to say, but those words get stuck in his throat too.


End file.
